


My Mother and Mine

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based on my crack theory "Momgana Domzalski", F/M, Gen, Magic, Momgana Domzalski, Morgana is Toby's Mom, Probably A One-Shot, Season 3 Spoilers, Unbeta-ed, Vague Story and Setting, discontinued, i hope others too can now feel the pain, lmao people at the discord screamed at me for this, mild swearing, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: Their first confrontation with the Pale Lady doesn't end well.And Toby discovers something that changes everything.Based on one of my theories for Season 3.(discontinued and possibly up for adoption until further notice)





	My Mother and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this little ficlet.
> 
> NOTE: Discontinued (and possibly up for adoption) until further notice.

The walls around them feel like they’re closing in. Suffocating. It’s a feeling that creeps into his spine, and makes him want to curl into himself. And while it was dark as hell before, it isn’t now.

 _(The Pale Lady,_ their favorite six-eyed troll had told them once _, is a dangerous foe. While a husk of her former self, her magic is capable of raining destruction down on cities, countries, continents._

_Don’t ever think about facing her the way you three are now, do you understand?_

_Yeah_ , Jim lies. _We’ll try our best to avoid her_.)

A creepy telltale yellow glow is in the air. Bright green orbs stares into his soul, and Toby wants nothing more than to flip a switch and make it all go away.

But if only it were that easy.

Claire is behind him and on the ground, reeling from... _something_ that Pale BITCH did. Toby can feel Jim’s Daylight where Claire is, and while it’s usually a sensation that grounds him, whatever aura the sorceress is emanating is so much stronger. So _overwhelming_. Toby’s legs shake and threaten to give in, but the boiling anger turns all his muscles into steel.

“Toby,” he hears Jim call from behind him, “she’s- she’s not doing so good.”

Another groan of pain from Claire. _Fuck_ , he swears internally. This is bad, really, really bad.

Sweat slips into the gaps between his fingers and the hilt of his Warhammer. He tightens his grip. Its fiery glow can’t match up to The Pale Lady, but it’s still a good start.

They CANNOT lose now. No, absolutely not. They’ve gone through so much shit together, and they’ve lost so much – like Draal, like... like his _parents_ , from so long ago – so they can’t. They just _can’t_.

Toby takes a step forward, and the effect is almost immediate.

His body freezes as a foreign feeling invades his entire self. It... it sucks, so bad. But he has to put on the brave face and do what neither Jim nor Claire can do right now. Toby thinks. His armor can take enough hits from her to give the two time to make a plan. A plan to escape.

And it might involve leaving Toby behind. Jim would never, but Toby needs him to.

“How interesting,” she says. Her voice is inhuman as it echoes and reverberates, as if she was all around him. “You’re quite the brave one, aren’t you? Standing up like that, against _me_ , for your friends.”

A chill goes down his neck, and Toby gulps thickly.

“But it will be all for nothing,” she adds darkly. Her gaze becomes even more piercing, if that’s even possible. Toby feels his body stiffen.

_No. It’ll mean everything._

All this time, Toby’s been looking at her helmet, and anything else other than those... dangerous eyes. If he wants to be convincing, however, he has to look at them. Stare back into an ancient sorceress’ soul, which is probably a _goddamn abyss that would threaten to drown him oh my god no no no I don’t want to_ -

He shakes away the thought. Now or never. Toby moves his eyes slowly towards hers, and he’s ready for the backlash of fear and pain and that feeling to fully consume him-

Toby blinks. Nothing happens.

Instead, he’s looking at... his own?

The Pale Lady’s aura flickers, and she blinks. If Toby dared, he’d think she looked surprised for a moment there.

Suddenly, that dark feeling is gone.

Her mouth parts almost thoughtfully, and she tilts her head.

“What’s your name?”

... what? What- no, _what_? Her voice is, well, it’s surprisingly normal. Not some echo-ey distortion from before, but... normal. And “normal” from the supernatural doesn’t spell good things at all. It’s even... familiar, almost.

Jim and Claire are probably just as confused as he is, as he hears a “huh?” from his best bud.

A heat rises into his head. This makes no sense.

“Why are you- what...? No, no way. You’re a WITCH.” Toby aims the head of his Warhammer towards her, which doesn’t even garner a flinch. “You’ll just use my name and control me and turn me into your _thrall_ or somethi-“

“Morgana.”

“... what?”

She laughs. She laughs, and it’s _still normal._ Like Toby said something stupid, and she’s Claire snorting and preparing a witty comeback.

It sounds so _normal_ , and so warm.

“I have many names,” she starts in that unnervingly casual tone. “but my first... was Morgana.”

Toby’s sure that all three of them are as bewildered as each other. Casual conversation with an evil sorceress.

Everything about this is just wrong.

But if he doesn’t want to die... well, the conversation’s been one-sided for the most part. And if she even gave her name, her _real_ name, then what best than to humor her?

“Toby,” he slowly lets out, testing the waters. “Toby Domzalski.”

Her eyes go wide, and the ethereal yellow glow fades. As if from a dream, she slowly floats down, and touches the ground with a soft “clink” from her armor.

He grips his hammer tighter.

Then, everything goes into slow-motion as Morgana takes her helmet off.

Toby’s hands lose their grip. With a loud thud, the Warhammer falls to the ground.

_No. No, this isn’t real._

A dreadful feeling rises in him as his vision widens and blurs. He can’t- he’s trying to process what’s in front of him, but he can’t see-

Oh. They’re... tears.

Memories of an auburn-haired woman fill his head. He remembers her eyes, the smell of her favorite perfume, how she would read stories to him as he drifted off to sleep...

Her laugh, and most importantly...

Her eyes, just as green as his.

“Tobias,” the face of his mother, now old with wrinkles, says through a sorrowful sigh. “It’s so nice to see you again.”

 _You’re dead,_ he tries to respond, but nothing makes sense anymore, doesn’t it? This just has to be a sick joke. All of it. Claire can’t be dying behind him, Jim never found that amulet, this is all just a dream-

A hand cups his cheek. Toby realizes he’s still crying. A finger raises his chin, and he can’t help but raise his eyes to look at _eyes that can’t be real, eyes that can’t be hers, eyes of his mother, long gone to the ocean._

 _This can’t be her_.

“It’s me, Tobias.” Her smile is so heartwarmingly soft, and wrong. “It’s me. It’s okay to cry. I’ve been looking for you, too.”

Every part of his body threatens to fall.

_You can’t be her._

Toby feels... lost, now. A part of him says that Jim and Claire are still behind him, somewhere, and that _Claire is hurt, she’s HURT, you need to step away and help her-_

But.

Toby is so, so, lost. So very lost.

He doesn’t even feel it when the tears keep gushing, doesn’t even hear it when Jim screams his name, doesn’t even know it when arms grab him and surround him in a yellow glow. He feels weightless, and he accepts it.

All he feels is... lost.

 _You_ can’t _be her._

**Author's Note:**

> =')


End file.
